Soul Seer
by flirtingwithanarchy
Summary: Dean Winchester has just gotten back from Hell and now he and his brother are trying to find out what brought him back. Bobby called in Abigail Buchanan, a hunter who's been all over the world, to lend a helping hand. When they find out Abby is psychic, the Winchesters don't know if they can handle anymore crazy. Eventual Dean/Castiel and Sam/OC Rated T for language. Maybe M later.
1. Meeting Abby

Abby walked down the hall of the hotel. She checked her phone, making sure she had the right room number. Bobby Singer had called her three hours ago and asked her to meet him here since she was in the area. She wasn't really sure why but she was used to not asking questions. All he said was that it might be big, that he and the Winchesters might need some help. She was surprised he said the Winchesters, as in plural, because every hunter knew by now that Dean was in hell. She didn't comment on it though, the man was still mourning.

She rapped her knuckles against the door to the hotel room. The door opened and a man stood in front of her. He was huge, the top of his brushing against the arch of the door. He had long brown hair and sparkly brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Abby shrunk into herself a little; she had never been good with people she didn't know. "Yeah, I uh…"

"Sam, who's at the door?" a rough voice called from inside.

"I don't know." Sam said back, looking her over. She was an average sized woman, a head shorter than himself. She had blue eyes and red hair that was probably unnatural. There was a long scar on the right side of her face that cut through her eyebrow and barely missed her eye.

She opened her mouth to say something but Bobby appeared in the doorway.

"There you are, kid. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." he smiled.

"Sorry, my car hasn't been working so I had to hitch a ride. I need to get the engine checked." she smiled, standing up a little taller.

"Boys, this is Abigail Buchanan. She's a hunter and an old friend. I called her because I thought we might need some help. Abby, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you, Abigail." Sam smiled, holding his hand out for her shake it.

She looked at it for a second before shaking hands with him.

"Bobby, why the hell do you think we would need help?" Dean asked then turned to her, "Not that I don't mind help from a pretty lady such as yourself." he winked.

She looked up at him silently, squinting her eyes slightly.

"Oh knock it off, you just got back." Bobby chided.

"Oh come on, I didn't get any action for four months. It's nice to see a pretty face."

Abby bit her lip, "Weren't you...you know...in hell?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "We're trying to figure out how I got back."

"Oh." she nodded at his vague answer.

"She's about four hours from here." Bobby said as they walked to the parking lot. "Try to keep up. Abby, why don't you get with them? Get to know them better." he said before getting into his car.

"Sure." Abby said quietly as the three of them got into the car. Sitting awkwardly in the back seat, while Dean and Sam argued about an ipod in the car.

"Abby, what did he say your last name was?" Sam asked as they drove down the road.

"Buchanan." she paused, "Why?"

"Dean, didn't dad mention a Buchanan in his journal?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "Anthony Buchanan. We worked a hunt with him while you were at Stanford. Although, if I remember, he was a little too young for kids."

"No, my parents were never part of the life. He was my brother." Abby said.

"That's what I thought. How's he doing?"

"He...uh...he died." she licked her lips, "Werewolf."

"Is that what happened to your uh." Sam gestured to the side of her face.

"Oh." she touched the side of her face, her fingers grazing over the raised skin on her face. "Yeah, same one."

The three of them were silent for a while.

"So how come we've never met you before?" Dean asked.

"After my brother died, I was hunting in Europe." she said, looking out the window beside her.

Dean let out a low whistle, "All of Europe? That's huge."

"Yeah." she laughed lightly, "That's why I came back. The hunters there don't have as much of a social network as we do here which made it hard to keep track of all the happenings."

"Don't we know it."

"Wait Abby," Sam turned to look at her and she shifted uncomfortably, "Weren't you the one who took out that Vampire nest in New York last August?"

"Yeah." she nodded rubbing her shoulder. She still had the scar.

"Impressive. I see why Bobby called you for help. We could've really used you before I went off to hell." Dean added.

"Bobby, called me a few times. Ellen too but I was always on the other side of the country."

Abby had drifted to sleep in the back of the Impala. Her head was resting against the window and her face looked peaceful.

Sam looked back at her. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this was the girl who'd taken out a whole vampire nest on her own. He had a hard time believing she was a hunter. She was too small, too quiet. Most hunters were muscular and loud but she was the exact opposite. Although, she seemed more open with Bobby. Maybe she was just shy at first?

"Stop staring at her Sam; it's creepy." Dean grumbled.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that Bobby called her without mentioning it?"

"I think he had other things to do at the moment."

"I know, but still."

"What do you not want her here? I didn't think you minded the company of a pretty woman lately."

Sam scoffed, "No, it's just...how haven't we met her before? And why are we justing meeting her now?"

"What's the big deal?"

"I don't know. There's just something we're not getting here. There's something about her that's throwing me off."

Dean elbowed him and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Maybe you like her."

"Dean, I barely met her."

"That's never stopped either of us before."

Sam rolled his eyes, looking at Abby in the rearview mirror. There was something off. He couldn't place it, but there was.

The four of them were standing on the porch of a small white house. When the door opened, a woman in her thirties, tall and beautiful with a radiant smile, stepped out.

"Bobby! Abby!" she smiled, hugging the both of them.

"Hey, Pam." Abby smiled.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby jokes.

The woman turned to look over the Winchester brothers, "So these are the boys?"

"Sam, Dean, this is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state."

"Hey." Dean said with a flirty smile.

"Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan. That makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so."

"Come on in."

"You've redecorated." Abby noted, looking around the house.

"You like it? I was going for a mystic vibe." Pamela smiled.

"So you hear anything?" Bobby asked.

"Well I ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why."

"So what's next?"

"A seance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed."

"You're not gonna" Bobby paused, "summon the damn thing here."

"No, I just want to get a sneak peak. Like a crystal ball without the crystal."

"I'm game." Dean nodded.

Pamela turned to Abby, "You're welcome to head up to your old room while we do it."

"Sure." the redhead nodded back.

"Why aren't you doing it with us?" Sam asked.

"This little lady here," Pamela wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders, "also happens to be a psychic, but our abilities don't go so well together so we can't do a seance together unless we want to set something on fire."

"Maybe some other time." Abby smiled wryly.

Pamela was an old friend of Abby's. After her older brother had died, Abby was on her own and wasn't doing too well. She met Pamela through Bobby and the two became fast friends. Abby eventually quit hunting for a couple months and moved in with the older woman. They learned very quickly their psychic powers didn't go together when they set Pamela's kitchen on fire. Abby laughed at the memory as she walked into her old room. It was very devoid of objects, she'd taken everything she would really need with her, but there were a few things. She had pictures of Pamela and her on the top of the dresser and a blanket her grandmother had knitted sat on the foot of the bed. She sat down on the edge of the mattress. She could tell when the seance had begun. The presence of another force filled the house.

Before she knew what happened, Abby heard Pamela screaming. She rushed out of the room and down the stairs. Sam ran past her, grabbing a phone and dialing 911. Bobby and Dean were kneeling over Pamela on the eyes were black holes, blood streaming down her face like tears. The purple of Pamela's soul shone dully like the light at the end of a tunnel. Abby took a step back at the horrendous scene.

"I can't see." Pamela screamed, "I can't see. Oh God."


	2. Bad Idea

"Sit debere medullis, O semper, et non abscondam. Utinam anima mea lux, sana me, et salvum me fac. Sit lux splendens procedit, et statura sublimis, curare Auxilium in hac nocte. Ut in nibh lucens, pacem et caritatem semper." Abby said, circling a hexbag above Pamela's head. She and Bobby had rushed Pamela to the hospital. The poor woman was still unconscious and Abby was trying to heal her. She sighed, plopping down into a chair beside her friend's hospital bed. "Whatever did this...I can't fix it." She sighed.

Bobby frowned, "There's nothing else you can do?"

"I wish there was. That's the strongest healing spell I know."

Bobby exhaled loudly, "I better call the boys and let them know." He said before walking out of the room.

"I'm so sorry Pam. I wish there was more I could do." Abby sighed. She ran a hand through her hair, "I might still be able to see who it was." She sat cross legged on the ground and held Pamela's hand. Abby closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and projecting her soul into Pamela's mind. It was dark, darker than black. There was nothing.

"Abby." Pamela's voice echoed, "You shouldn't be here."

"I know."

"You need to go back. You can't see him."

"I just need a glimpse." she moved forward. Abby could feel Pamela's presence beside her but the other woman said nothing.

Suddenly a high pitched noise enveloped her. It hurt, shocking through her soul, but she closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, concentrating. Eventually the noise faded to a simple sentence: I had to save him.

"Who's there?" Abby called, "Who are you?"

"His name is Castiel." Pamela said.

"Castiel, show yourself to me." Abby called.

"Abby, don't!"

A bright light came towards them. It was warm, but not burning.

"You need to get out." Pamela ordered.

Abby couldn't reply. The light was blinding but she could almost see the outline of a man. She tried to reach out to him but the light was too bright and she had to close her eyes. When she opened them she was back in the hospital.

"There you are." Bobby said from the other side of the room, "I tried to wake you up."

"Oh sorry." she stood up, dusting her jeans.

"Pamela's sister is coming in about an hour so I'm heading back to meet Dean."

She nodded, "Alright, I might as well go back with you guys."

"Done. Catch you later." Dean said hanging up the phone.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby frowned.

"Because he would try to stop us."

"From doing what?" Abby asked skeptically.

"Summoning this thing."

Abby and Bobby looked at him incredulously.

"It's time we face it head-on."

"This is a really bad idea." Abby muttered.

"You can't be serious!" Bobby gawked at him.

"As a heart attack. It's high noon baby." Dean nodded.

"Well we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything."

"Actually I'm pretty sure it's not a demon." Abby added.

Dean ignored her, "That's why we've got to be ready for anything. We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk, she's got her hudu psychic magic."

"This is a bad idea." Bobby and Abby said in unison.

"Yeah I couldn't agree more but what other choice do we have?" Dean asked.

"We could choose life." Bobby said.

"We could choose not to summon whatever thing brought you out of hell and blinded one of my closest friends." Abby added.

"Guys whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand."

"We could use Sam on this."

"Nah, he's better off where he is. Besides, we've got Abs here."


	3. Castiel

Abby was sitting in the corner of the warehouse surrounded by symbols she'd drawn to keep herself safe. Her eyes were closed and she was projecting her soul outside to watch for signs of a supernatural force.

"That's a hell of an art project." Dean said, gesturing to the symbols Bobby was spray painting on the floor.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How're you doing?"

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of. What's with her?" he gestured to Abby.

"She's not in right now, probably searching the area."

"Can she hears us?"

"Not unless we're screaming in her ear. It's probably best to leave her alone until she comes back on her own. From what I've learned, she can detach her soul from her body."

"Sweet."

"This is still a bad idea."

"Yeah Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Twenty minutes had passed since Bobby had performed the summoning. Bobby and Dean were sitting around, waiting.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked and Bobby glared at him, "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh."

Suddenly the shutters on the roof began to tremble and shake.

"Wishful thinking but maybe it's just the wind." Dean said.

Abby opened her eyes with a gasp and stood up. "He's coming."

"Dammit." Dean grumbled when the doors burst open.

The lights all began to shatter above them in a fit of sparks. Dean and Bobby grabbed their guns but Abby just stood where she was. His soul was so bright, so blue.

"It's him." she said, "It's Castiel."

The two men shot at the stranger as he approached but their salt rounds had no effect on him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." the man said in a low voice.

"yeah, thanks for that." Dean grabbed his knife and stabbed the man but it didn't seem to do anything. The stranger pulled the knife out of his chest and dropped it on the floor.

"That's impossible." Abby watched, frozen in place, as Bobby attacked the man in the trench coat. In turn, the man pressed two fingers to the hunter's forehead and he fell unconscious.

"We need to talk Dean, alone."

The stranger, Castiel, turned to look at Abby, "You are one of the psychics. We will need to talk as well but not now." he pressed his fingers to her temple and she fell limp to the ground.

**Sorry this one was kind of short!**


	4. Sweetheart

"Maybe it's some kind of demon." Dean yelled, "Demons lie."

"Dean, I _know_ it wasn't a demon." Abby said.

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Sam frowned.

"Don't you think if angels were real that some hunter somewhere would have seen one...at some point...ever?"

"Dean, you did." Abby pointed out.

"I'm trying to come with a theory, okay? Work with me."

"Dean, we have a theory!" Sam crossed his arms.

"You three chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby interjected.

"You guys go. I need a break. I'll be out back." Abby said before exiting out the back door. She took her jacket off and sat down on the hood of one of the old cars, letting the sun rinse over her shoulders. There was a sound behind her and she turned to see Castiel.

"It's you." she shifted away from him slightly.

"My name is Castiel."

"I know. What I don't know is...what are you?"

"An angel."

"So...angels exist. Does that mean God…?"

"Yes."

She nodded, "I can't say I'm not surprised."

"What is your name?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Abigail, Abigail Buchanan." she said before adding, "But most people just call me Abby."

"How long have you been a psychic?"

"Well I've been seeing souls for as long as I can remember. The other stuff didn't come until later."

He reached out to touch her forehead, "May I?"

"As long as you're not gonna knock me out again."

"No." he said and she nodded. There was silence while he looked into her mind. "Your mind if very intricate, Abigail. You would make a fine vessel."

"A vessel? Like for angels?"

"Yes."

"No, no, no, thanks but I'd rather not."

He nodded, "We will be in touch." And then he was gone.

Abby headed inside to find Bobby's house empty. She pulled her phone out and called Sam.

"Hey, where are you guys?" she asked.

"We're checking in on a friend of Bobby's. She hasn't answered the phone in a couple of days." he explained.

"It takes all three of you?"

"Bobby thinks something might be up."

"Alright, well I'm heading back to my place to pick up my bike. It's not too far from Bobby's so call me if you guys need an extra hand."

"Can do."

Abby grabbed her bag from inside, making sure to slip a gun into the waistband of her cargo pants and started walking; her place was only two miles down the road.

When she got to her brother's old place, Abby set her bag down on the couch and walked up the stairs. She took a shower and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. She grabbed a box of cigarettes from her old room and went down to the garage. When she turned on the light, she was greeted to the sight of a 1980 black Harley Davidson. It was polished to a shine and the back seat had bags strapped to it.

"Hey sweetheart." she smiled, lighting a cigarette and taking a breath of smoke. Abby pulled the sidecar over and hooked it up. She opened the seat and lifted the fake bottom to check her arsenal. "Rifle, pistol, shotgun, crossbow, silver knife, crowbar, lighter, lighter fluid, pocket knife, ritual book, spray paint, extra ammo, salt, Holy water…" she mumbled to herself, checking every thing off. Her phone went off in the middle of her list.

"Hello?" she said, balancing the phone between her shoulder and chin while she closed up the side car.

"Hey Abby, it's Dean. Can you meet us back at Bobby's?" he asked from the other end.

"Sure, I'll be there in five."

"Cool." the line went dead.

Abby grabbed her backpack and put it into the sidecar before strapping on her helmet.


	5. Memories

**Another short chapter. Thanks for the follows guys!**

Abby parked her bike behind Bobby's garage. She set her helmet down on the handlebars and pulled another cigarette out of her bag. She lit it and started walking towards the house.

"Bobby? Dean?" she called as she opened the back door.

"Upstairs." Dean yelled.

"What's going on?" she asked, as she climbed the stairs.

"We've checked on three hunters. They're all dead, killed by ghosts apparently."

"Ghosts?"

"Yeah, vengeful ghosts and now we can't find Bobby."

"No signs?"

"Iron crowbar on the floor down stairs but other then that, nothing."

"Where's Sam?"

"Out back. Go help him out."

"You okay on your own in here?"

"Yeah. Keep some salt rounds handy."

"Hey." Sam said as she walked over.

"Hey." she waved, "Any luck yet?"

"No, I can't find him anywhere."

Abby looked around, letting out a sigh and rubbing her forehead. That was when their breath became visible.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled, looking around.

"Check the cars." she said, loading her shotgun with salt rounds.

The two of them started breaking open the trunks of the old cars around them but they found nothing. They yelled Bobby's name but they couldn't find him.

"Look." Sam yelled, pointing to a stack of broken cars. The windows of one of the cars were iced over. "Bobby! Hold, we're coming!" He climbed to the top of the pile and pried open the car door. Before he knew it he was pushed out of the car and fell onto the windshield of another car.

"Sam!" Abby yelled, running over to him. A little girl came towards them; Abby grabbed Sam's crowbar and swung it through the ghost. It disappeared.

"You guys okay?" Bobby asked as he walked over.

"I think so." Sam groaned as he stood up.

The three started walking back towards the house.

"Any idea what we're looking at Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Well ghosts for sure. But it's getting pretty particular."

Abby tilted her head, "How many ghosts have there been?"

"Three or four."

Sam opened his mouth to say something but the three of them stopped when they noticed a man standing in front of them.

"Abigail." he said, crossing his arms and frowning at her.

"Dustin….you were from the Oregon case...the wendigo case." she took a step back.

"So you remember me." he stepped closer to her. Bobby and Sam raised their crowbars but Dustin waved his hand and they flew away. "Do you remember how I died? That _thing_ ripped my throat out."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you really? You didn't seem to care at the time. You were too busy getting high to save me. Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you care?"

"Hey idjit!" Bobby yelled.

The ghost turned to look at him, anger in his eyes before he was shot and disappeared.

"Abs, don't talk to them."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry."


	6. Opium?

"So they're all people we know?" Sam asked.

"Not just know." Dean said from the other side of the library, "People we couldn't save."

"That would make sense." Abby muttered.

"Hey I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't think so."

"It was like a mark on her hand...almost like a brand."

"A brand?" Abby's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I saw a mark too, on Henricksen." Sam nodded.

"What did it look like?"

"Uh, paper?" Sam turned his head to Bobby who handed him a notepad and pencil. When he finished the drawing he handed it to Dean.

"That's it."

Bobby stood up, "I may have seen this before. We gotta move."

"What?" Abby asked, picking up her shotgun.

"Follow me."

The older man led the three of them down towards the basement.

"Bobby, where are we going?" she frowned, "I don't think we'll be any safe in the basement."

"It's some place safe, you idjit." Bobby stopped in front of a giant iron door and opened it. There was a giant Devil's trap on the floor and the room was filled with guns and knives and a little cot in the corner.

"Bobby is this…" Sam's voice trailed off as he stared in amazement.

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% gost-proof." Bobby said proudly.

"You built a panic room?"

"I had a weekend off."

"Bobby." Dean smiled, "You're awesome."

"Alright, let's start packing some more salt rounds." Dean instructed sitting down on the cot.

"Bobby, do you have all the books you need?" Sam turned to him.

"Yeah, at least I hope so. Abs, can you do your thing and see if they're out there and how many there are?"

She nodded, "Yeah." Abby sat down on the floor, placing her hands in her lap. "I'll be back in a couple minutes." She projected outward and suddenly the outside of the panic room door stood in front of her. The redhead turned and started up the stairs. The two little girls who had attacked Bobby were sitting on the couch. Their eyes followed her but they did not move.

"There you are Abby." Dustin appeared in front of her. "The four of you just hiding in that little room like cowards."

"Well you guys are trying to kill us." she shrugged.

He laughed, "Can you blame us? We're just trying to return the favor. You do believe in Karma, don't you?"

"No, I don't."

"Then what do you believe in?"

"God, I suppose."

"God? You think there's a _God_? Sweetheart, I've been upstairs and there is no God. If there was a God then I might still be alive."

"Whatever." she moved to get away from him and he forced his hand into the center of her soul. Abby cried out in pain. It wasn't a physical pain, it was so much worse. Every fiber of her existence was screaming in agony.

"You only want to believe in God because you want to be saved. I'm sorry Abby but there is no redemption for you. You're a monster, just like the ones you hunt."

"No." she groaned, "I'm not." Abby tried to return her soul to her body but it wasn't working.

"Oh don't bother trying to get back. I'm gonna make sure you never make it back into that body of yours." he twisted his fist inside of her stomach and she cried out in pain.

"Revertere anima" she started.

Dustin twisted his hand again, "Tsk tsk Abby. I'm not gonna let you go with a little spell."

"Revertere" she started again, crying out when he twisted his hand, "anima tua"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"legetima conjuctio ad locrum." she yelled and she was back in the panic room. "I hate ghosts."

"Loaded your gun for you." Sam helped Abby stand up and handed her a shotgun, "We know how to stop these things but we have to get the ingredients from the house."

"Oh fun." she muttered.

"Cover each other. And aim careful." Bobby instructed, "Don't run out of ammo before I'm done or they'll shred you. Ready?"

The three of them nodded rather unsurely and Bobby opened the door.

"So what are we dealing with?" Abby asked.

"First signs of the Apocalypse." Sam said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Hey Dean." came a man from the top of the stairs, "You remember me?"

Dean smiled, "Ronald? With the laser eyes? Wish I could say I was glad to see you."

"I am dead because of you. You were supposed to help me!"

Bobby raised his gun and shot the man, "If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk."

"Upstairs linen closet- red hex box. It'll be heavy." Bobby said to Sam.

"Got it." Sam nodded and ran out.

Bobby pointed at Dean, "Kitchen. Cutlery drawer, it's got a false bottom. Hemlock, Opium, Wormwood."

"Opium?" Dean and Abby said in unison.

"Go!"

The two little girls who attacked Bobby came towards them.

"Bobby," one said.

"You could have saved us." the second one said.

Bobby sighed and shot them reluctantly.

"So we've got a spell to stop them?" Abby asked as she made a salt circle around the fireplace.

"Yeah, nothing too big."

"So why do you have Opium?"

He gave her a stern look and she raised her hands up in defense.

Sam and Dean came into the library and they handed the ingredients to Bobby, who started on the spell.

"Hey Abby." Dustin said, standing at the edge of the salt circle. "Is that Opium he's got there?"

"Shut up." Abby cocked her gun and shot him. Ghosts started showing up all around them while Bobby continued the spell. Suddenly the windows opened and wind blew in, breaking the salt line. Sam, Dean, and Abby shot at the ghosts that continually popped up. Dustin appeared here and there, taunting her, glaring at her. Every time, she shot him without haste. No remorse. Suddenly, one of the ghosts, a woman, forced her hand into Bobby's back.

"Bobby!" Abby gasped.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled, throwing the bowl to the hunter. Dean caught the bowl and threw it into the fire. There was a bright light and the ghosts were gone.

"Bobby?" Dean knelt down next to him, "Bobby?!"

"I'm okay." Bobby nodded.

"Abby, are you okay?" Sam asked, turning to look her.

She nodded, trying to catch her breath.

"Pretty nice bike you got here." Dean whistled as they walked over to it.

"What's with the side car?" Sam leaned to look into it.

"Where else do you expect me to keep my stuff?" Abby asked, taking out the false bottom and showing them her arsenal.

"Oh this is sweet." the older Winchester said excitedly.

Abby laughed and closed up the car before grabbing her helmet, suddenly getting shy again, "Well I'm off. "

"Where you headed?" Sam asked.

"Stopping in to check on Pamela then I've got a case in Seattle."

"You want any help?"

"No, no. I...uh...I got it. You'll be the first to know if I do though."

"Alright, well keep in touch."

"I will. Nice working with you guys." she hopped on her bike, revved the engine and drove off.

Dean elbowed his brother in the ribs suggestively, "Admit it, you like her."

"I do not, Dean!"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever."


	7. Attention

Hi guys! I just wanted to let you all know that I am going to be writing this story because I'm just not happy with where it's going. The new story is going to be called 'Oracle of Heaven' and I should have the first chapter up tonight.


End file.
